


Her Man

by MoonStarDutchess



Series: Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStarDutchess/pseuds/MoonStarDutchess
Summary: He'd bought a house at the same time he purchased Christmas a new place for her bar. A spur of the moment purchase that was the second biggest step he'd ever made in his more peaceful life. The biggest step would depend on the response of a certain blonde.Sixth oneshot in my Love and Loyalty : A Royai Romance  Collection





	Her Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than much needed writing practice.

 

Even after two years, Roy Mustang could hardly grasp the fact that the fight was over. Ishbal was rebuilt and he now had a job that focused on peaceful events. He thought by now he’d be dead. Hakuro had even brought up that the people who participated in the Ishbalan massacre should be tried for war crimes. Roy wasn’t going to argue even though Hakuro’s intentions were more for revenge rather than retribution for what happened during the massacre. The Ishbalans immediately protested that. Deaths for deaths was not the way of Ishbala.

The Ishbalans’ generosity and kindness was the reason he was able to be at his current location in his current situation.

He bought a house at the same time he purchased Christmas a new place for her bar. It’d been a spur of the moment purchase, but he finally felt that he could lay down roots somewhere. He hadn’t told anyone about it. Not even Riza. For the past few weeks, he’d been working on this place on every day off he had.

Riza had offered several times to help him out with whatever it was he was doing, as did the rest of his friends, but he felt it was something that he needed to do on his own. His new alchemy “skills” made repairs easy, but most of it he did without it. He’d come to discover that manual labor eased his mind.

Riza hadn’t known where he was staying until he left the address on her desk before he left work yesterday, asking her to meet him there today. After the fall of Bradley and the Homunculi, their relationship had grown closer. He always knew he was in love with her, he figured everyone close to them knew that, and he knew her feelings toward him.

A group of women walked past the house and said good afternoon to him. He merely smiled and waved, whereas not long ago he would've walked down and flirted with them. Now he didn't have to do anything like that. His ladies man act was officially over. His mind was only on Riza and his future with her.

She was everything he needed, everything he wanted. He didn't know why she stayed with him for so long, and how she constantly saw the good in him. She understood the bad in him and kept faith regardless of what happened. Her trust amazed him whenever he thought about it.

There were times he wondered if they would've been together if he'd never joined the military. He'd thought about her often in Ishbal. If she hadn't joined, he would've returned to her and confessed both his regret and his love.

He looked up when he heard his front gate squeak open. Riza walked into the yard, shut the gate, and let Hayate loose from his leash. The dog bounded up to him for a brief pet before darting off to run in the yard. His gaze turned to Riza and he smiled at her. She looked stunning wearing red sweater dress that hugged her upper body and a pair of heels.

“Good afternoon, sir.”

"Good afternoon." He spread his arms as if presenting the house. “This is what I've been working on.”

She looked around and gave a small smile. “Do you need my help with anything?”

He did, but he wouldn't mention it quite yet. He stood and walked over to meet her at the steps as she came upon the porch. “Come inside and tell me what you think.”

Riza walked into the living room and looked around. It was painted a deep brown to go with the stone fireplace and red oak trimming and floors. He’d done it dark because he heard Riza mention that a dark living room was cozy.

 “It's… It’s beautiful. Better than what you lived in before.” She turned to him. “I'm surprised though.”

“At what?”

“At the fact you bought a house. It seems so unlike you.”

“Why's that?”

She put her hand on the staircase railing. “You’re a deep city dweller. I pictured you in more of a black and chrome apartment, not a house outside the city. It's so permanent.”

“I don't foresee myself living too far away from Central for a long time. So I thought I might as well find a place to settle. When is saw this place I thought it would be perfect.”

“It is really lovely.”

Roy walked closer to her. “Do you really like it? Do you find it comfortable?”

She let a little chuckle leave her. “From just the living room, I think it's a wonderful house, but what I think doesn't really matter does it?”

“Yes, it does.” Roy reached up and pushed back a strand of her hair. “I want to have a family in this house someday.”

Riza stared at him for a few seconds before she realized what he meant. “A family?”

“Yeah, I want you to be a part of that and to live here with me as soon as you’re okay with it. That's why your opinion matters so much to me. I asked you to come here so I could ask you to move in with me.” He chuckled. “And to help with the rest of the rooms so you can be comfortable.”

“So the living room is…”

“Decorated based on what you told me, yes.” He kissed her on the forehead. “I love you, Riza, and I can't picture living my life without you in it. I'm not just asking you to move in. I'm asking you to share the rest of your life with me. To marry me someday, soon I hope.”

“Ro—Roy.” He didn't think he'd ever seen Riza so stunned.

“You don't have to answer now. I know I've caused you a lot of trouble through the years, but—”

She dropped the purse she was carrying onto the floor in favor of cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, pressing her forehead against his. “You're the best man I've ever known, and I'd love to marry you. There's no one else out there I could possibly love more.”

 He took a box out of his pocket and held it up. He removed the ring and slid it onto her finger, letting the box drop to the floor. Just as it was settled into position, a board fell from the wall. “Are you sure you want me and this house that apparently needs more work than I thought?”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I do, but we have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to have a family here.”

He kissed her forehead. “We'll have it done in no time.”

Riza smiled up at him. “It appears you have a better work ethic with this house than you do at the office, so I'll take your word for it.”

He pulled away from her and took her hand. “Let's go see what else needs fixing up.”

“Alright,” she said and they walked up the stairs to inspect their home. 


End file.
